


[Podfic] "Louder Than a Howler" by wynnebat

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: The Gaggle of Enforcement [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Everybody Lives, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Harrie knows better than to believe in soulmate-assigning geese. But when one such flock decides her mate is George Weasley, she doesn't manage to fight fate very hard this time around.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley
Series: The Gaggle of Enforcement [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] "Louder Than a Howler" by wynnebat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Louder Than a Howler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944354) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1H5fWnfzWGYSZ-x8BeMHSkEWKzBg9vcPM) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vnliyd41igvchz4/Louder%20Than%20A%20Howler--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Louder Than a Howler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944354)

 **Author:** [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling

 **Pairings:** Harry Potter/George Weasley

 **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **Length:** 00:18:55

**Summary:** Harrie knows better than to believe in soulmate-assigning geese. But when one such flock decides her mate is George Weasley, she doesn't manage to fight fate very hard this time around.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
